Forgive Me
by flustered beauty
Summary: Lily is angry and hasn't spoken to James for days. Is his over the top gesture enough to win her forgiveness?


Written for Music Club; Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Prompts Used:

 _Sugar_

 _Wedding_

 _Does something over the top to win someone back_

 _"You are all I'm living for"_

 _Begging_

 **Forgive Me**

The Leaky Cauldron was busy; more so than the average Friday night but despite the friendly faces and many warm greetings, Lily just was not feeling the cheery atmosphere. She sat quietly nursing her glass of meade watching James and Sirius as they knocked back numerous shots of firewhiskey.

"Another round for the table please, my fine man," Sirius shouted out to the barman as he brushed past the table. "On second thought, Tom, just bring us the bottle." He grinned.

James cheered but Remus grimaced at the other side of the table. Lily returned his look and they shared a smile.

"You two are certainly out to party tonight." Lily said as leaned into James.

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with that." He replied before turning to Sirius to accept another drink.

As they worked their way through the bottle of firewhiskey, Sirius and James became rowdy; attempting to wrestle each other in the middle of the overflowing pub, only to be broken up by a furious, Tom.

"Sit down." The usually placid barman commanded.

Lily knew something had caught Sirius's eye when his face lit up and he smirked mischievously but as she scanned the heaving crowd, she could not tell what it was. She watched with a hawks eye as he leaned in and whispered something inaudible to James, whilst he rubbed his hands together. They both stood up from their chairs, though James wobbled a bit before leaning on Sirius for support.

"Where are you going." Lily asked James in what she hoped was a calm voice.

"We're just having a bit of fun." Sirius said as he attempted to lead James away.

She spotted something in the crowd and her heart dropped.

"James!" She said "What do you think you are doing."

"Like he said, just having a bit of fun." Lily glared at him.

"Come on, Sugar. We're entitled to have a bit of fun every now and then!" Sirius snapped at her.

Fire flashed in her eyes as she turned her glare on him. "One don't call me Sugar. It doesn't make you sound cool, it actually makes you sound pathetic. And two, I don't consider bullying to be either, necessary or fun."

Lily stood up and gathered her things together to leave.

"You don't know that we were going to bully anyone." James said with a grin plastered on his face.

"It's Snape. That's all you've ever done to him." She replied sadly as got out from the table and left.

"Awww, Lily. Come back." James called half-heartedly after her.

 **xXx**

"Have you heard from her yet?" Sirius asked as he walked in and immediately made himself comfortable. "Alright, Moony?"

"No. I haven't seen or spoken to her in days." James said taking the seat next to his best friend and looking deeply depressed.

"Man. You're gonna have to do something big to win her over this time." Sirius joked, elbowing him in the ribs.

Something in James's expression changed. Remus looked up from his book wearily, he could just imagine what outlandish ideas were running through his friends' head.

"You could just apologise." Remus said, in a feeble attempt to reign in his friend; he knew how over the top he could be.

"No Sirius is right. I need to make a gesture to prove that I'm sorry." James said now deep in thought.

James and Sirius discussed ideas; each more ridiculous than the last, whilst their friend tried to exclude himself from the planning.

"I think just apologising would be better." Remus muttered to himself.

 **xXx**

James spent every hour he could over the following week putting together his surprise. He pulled in as many favours as he possibly could, he cheated (a little) and conspired.

"You ready?" Sirius asked, slapping him on the back.

James nodded with a huge grin.

 **xXx**

The houses on Scribers Lane almost looked identical with their neatly tended gardens and clean exterior. Sirius stopped his taxi outside the house with the royal blue door and matching blue hydrangeas in its borders. He knocked on the door with a deep breath.

Lily answered the door and immediately her expression turned from one of welcome to one of fury.

"I'm still not talking to you." She said stubbornly, looking away from him.

"Lily, I need you to come with me." Sirius said solemnly.

Lily's gaze snapped back to Sirius's as a thousand thoughts raced through her mind.

"Why?" Lily pleaded all traces of anger gone.

"I can't say. But I do really need you have to come with me."

Lily was on the verge of tears. "Sirius, please."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have been ordered not to say anything. So can you please?" He gestured to the taxi.

The taxi took them on a long and winding journey through London's streets and eventually the scenery changed from busy streets to untouched countryside.

"We're going to Potter Manor." Lily muttered to no one. Her cheeks were tearstained as she couldn't help but think the worst.

The journey seemed to go on for hours, but finally they pulled up on the gravel driveway and Sirius paid the driver. Lily took a deep breath as she followed her friend into the familiar manor house.

She stood in shock at the sight that greeted her. Yellow and white streamers decorated the entrance hall and a thousand daisies covered every available surface. Her parents were there; they had only left to go shopping a couple of hours ago! James's parents were also there, along with James; who was kneeling in the middle of the hall, with a ring in his hand.

Everything became clear but Lily didn't quite know how to react.

"Lily," James started. "I'm so sorry that I was an arse that night. I got a bit over excited and thought I was briefly fifteen again but I know I was wrong and I know I upset you. I have changed for the better since we have been together and that is because of what a truly beautiful person you are. I love you, Lily, you are all I am living for. So please, I am begging you. Will you marry me?"

Fresh tears twinkled in Lilys eyes and she took a deep breath. "Yes."

The room clapped and cheered as James slipped the ring onto Lily's finger and then pulled her in for a kiss.

Her parents rushed over to hug her and give words of congratulations and advice before James pulled her away again, with a cheeky smile.

"Come on then." He said as he pulled her through the house and into the massive gardens.

A huge white tent had been erected and it too had been bedecked with the same yellow and white streamers, and white daisies as the house. Rows of simple white chairs had been laid out; leaving an aisle in the centre which led to a beautifully carved mahogany wood arch at the altar; in front of which stood a minister. People were filing in to take their seats; her friends and her family.

"You've got twenty minutes." James smiled.

He let go of her hand and disappeared into the growing crowd of wedding guests, as her mother appeared at her side.

"Come with me," she smiled.

Still in a state of shock, Lily allowed herself to be led to a bedroom by her mother.

"I have something for you," she said as she opened the bedroom door.

The most beautiful wedding dress lay on the bed. It was simple, classy but so utterly breath taking. She hugged her mother trying to convey so many unspoken words.

Lily's mother smiled. "I bought it this morning."


End file.
